I don't Know what i want anymore
by bubbleschica
Summary: she got every thing she ever wanted, boys,jewelry,good grades, everything but when an incident happens and her life goes tumbling who does she want to make pay for it. nick/joe story and kevin 8
1. i always get what i want

I don't know what I'm looking for

I don't know what I'm looking for

"Ayana…Ayana Ehmagawd someone call the ambulance"

As you can probably tell my name is Ayana well you may be wondering why someone was calling for the Ambulance. And it's a long story and it all happened because I am most likely the most hated person in the world. And because I met someone who changed my life for good. But I wish that I would have never met them. So I bet I should start my story 4 months ago on the 2nd day of July

"La la la la la" Kelsey song to the end of the Jonas brothers song Just Friends. I was at her house and we were bored so I blasted my Ipod just so happened this song came on "Ayana I thought you hated them" Kelsey asked

"I do my sister added this "I said while changing it to Low by Flo rida

"So do you like that song" she asked referring to the Jonas Brothers

"UHH no that song was gay serious what kind of guy thinks about picket fences and rose garden I mean serious" I said putting on my Pajamas she just shrugged and began dancing I laughed at her. Until my phone rang

Ayana/Chris

Ayana- hello

Chris – hey babe wasup

Ayana- nothing hanging with Kelsey talking about how cute you are

Chris- ohhh sounds fun

Ayana-yes yes it is

Chris was my boyfriend he was captain of the soccer team and was smart and HOT every girl wanted him but of course he's mine I got everything I always wanted

Chris- I got a surprise for you Hun

Ayana-ohh what you know I love surprises

Chris- I know so that's why I got you 2 JONAS BROTHERS TICKETS all the girls love them so I figured since its our 1 month anniversary you'd want to go

I said nothing did he not listen to me

Chris- Ayana Sweetie hello aren't you happy

Ayana- oh uh yeah EXTACTIC thank you baby I uh love you

Chris- I knew you would love you to bye

He then hung up Kelsey looked at me so I would tell her. I did and she screamed and jumped up and down since she knew id bring her. I was in my thought Did Chris not listen to me I told him tons of time I didn't like the Jonas Brothers.

The next day of school I was greeted by my boyfriend kissing me passionately on the lips. But I didn't feel right was I having second thought. Apparently the concert was on the 5th and I was supposed to meet them to. Of course Kelsey Screamed I kind of just said YEAH everyone thought that Chris was the best but he had some falls. He never listened very forgetful, never on time, and he well a Jock. So I was a gymnast and was the best at Canton High School, but I guess since I was the Spoiled rich Girl with no Siblings and always got the guys none of that stuff matter, I just had to keep my image


	2. I ROCK,I ROCK ON

Whatever Major Loser

I ROCK , I ROCK ON

Everyone was Jealous Since I had Tickets to see the Jonas Brothers and Meet them I don't see why they were. I like the attention but I would have given the tickets up if it wasn't for Kelsey nagging

"Ayana don't give them up

"You have to go"

"What do u think Chris will think of you?"

The last one actually got to me I didn't want to hurt his feeling but I really didn't want to go to the concert.

"It was July 5th now, Daddy had got me a Diamond necklace for the 4th and Chris gave me a Jonas Brothers t-shirt. I am serious I wanted to Burn it, but of course I didn't.

Kelsey and I was at my House, Which is a mansion by the way daddy a movie producer so you get the point, and I was curling my long black hair and Kelsey was straightening her Blond hair

**AUTHORS NOTE I DIDN'T DESCRIBE THEM SO IM GOING TO DO IT RANDOMLY IN THIS CHAPTER remember to press th purple button that says go at the bottom 333333**

Ayana Was African America well she was mixed, she had long straight black hair and light brown eyes, and she was 5:2 and was 14. Kelsey had Long Blonde hair and Blue eyes she was 15 and was in love with Nick Jonas she was 5:5. Ok on with the story

"Ayana you look so pretty" Kelsey said in awe I guess I was

Looking kind of hot with my jeans Capri's blue flats and blue halter top with a shawl around it.

"Kelsey you look cute "I said she was wearing jean short and a yellow tank top with a surfer necklace and yellow flats.

We grabbed the tickets and back stage passes and hoped in a Limo. That's right a Limo I was used to this though, when we got to DTE energy I was shocked to see so many people for 3 boys singing and dancing around. I just shrugged it off and walked to the back of the Stage. A Body guard stopped us but I showed him our passes he smiled and let us threw

"NICK where are my shoes" someone screamed

"I DON'T KNOW have you checked your butt"

"Aha you're so funny and its not there…oh here they are"

"Wow Joe" the guy said while rounding the corner

Kelsey immediately ran towards him screaming

"NICK JONAS omg" I just shook my head and followed slowly behind, the kid had curly hair that looked like …..Well you know.

"Hi what your name" nick finally said after Kelsey released from his grip

"Hi im Ayana wait I mean I'm Kelsey and that's Ayana not the other way around but your NICK JONAS" she said already stating that

"No im Joe" he said with a smile I giggled which caused him to look at me

"What are you laughing at" he said coming closer to me

"The fact that your jeans are so tight that im afraid you cant breathe" I said

"Ohh we got jokes now" he said coming a tad to close I gently pushed him and he screamed

"COOTIES" and ran out the door me and Kelsey laughed our heads off we didn't get to meet the rest but I had enough Jonas for today we got to our seats to start the concert nick kept looking over at us and smiling then Kelsey would laugh but id just return the smile. There songs……..were not good I did like when you look me in the eyes and burning up but I didn't know the lyrics so I kind of just jumped up and down while Kelsey was all out screaming them.

I was just about to say something to her when my phone ringed it was my dad I couldn't hear him so I just figured I call him back later and hung up. What I didn't know was that I was going to regret doing that

**REVEIWS MY LOVESSS I would very much appreciate it 3333**


	3. HOME SWEET, HOME

HOME SWEET HOME

HOME SWEET HOME

Me and Kelsey where know sitting back stage staring at the now 3 boys standing before us no one said a word, why you may ask, because we were having a staring contest. Kevin Blinked

"Kevin you blink" Kelsey yelled making herself blink

"Ha your out kels" I said with my eyes still on nick and Joe all of a sudden in one swift movement my chair flew forward right into nick face where I accidentally smacked him in the face.

"I WON I WON whose the men I am who is the man I am uh hu uh hu" he said doing his victory dance

I was rubbing my nose since it hit nicks for head and he was rubbing his cheek

"Aw let me kiss it to make it better" Kevin said walking over to nick

"No men get away only girls can kiss these cheeks" nick said backing away I laughed

"Ok then Kevin let me kiss it" I said walking over and placing a peck on nicks cheek he blushed so much I laughed again

Me and Kelsey had to go but not before we promised to see them again we swapped numbers and climbed into the limo and waving bye. So you may thing that I like nick and the Jonas brothers but the truth is I don't I still think they aren't great musicians and if they weren't on Disney channel they probably would be better. We dropped off Kelsey and then went to my house. As I climbed out I said home sweet home and walked to the doors. Singing burning up in my head just as I was about to reach for the doorknob my phone rang

_**Lately I been thinking about you going crazy**_

_**Can't go on without you in my life**_

_**It's true**_

_**What you want to do **_

_**You can be my boyfriend-**_

"Hello" I answered

"Ayana sweetie" it was my dad

Ayana-hey dad I actually had fun

Dad- listen sweetie she called and she want you back but I wont let her don't go inside alone ok

Ayana- but dad I already inside who do you mean by she

Ayana-dad, dad

I hung up and looked up to see the person who I hated the lady who ruined my life.

"Darling come give your mommy a hug" she said slurring her words most likely drunk I just stared at her

"Come on" she said touching me I swiped her hand away

"DON'T TOUCH ME" I yelled and tried to get away but she grabbed my arm

And yanked it almost disconnecting my shoulder I ran to the bathroom I locked the door I could hear her banging on the door then fingernails scratching it. Daddy was out of town in

New York while I was in Michigan alone with the occasional Maid or Butler. I started crying how did she find me why did she come. I could hear her saying my name it sounded like Hell I wanted her to go and never come back my phone began to ring again

I answered it immediately not caring who it was

Nick-Ayana hey its nick

Ayana-oh...uh...hi...um...I

He cut me off

Nick- Aye, what is wrong are you ok

Ayana- yeah

I was going to ask him to come over but I didn't want him to get hurt my mom was strong for a 45 year old lady.

Nick-are you sure

Ayana-YES OHKAY NOW I HAVE TO GO BYE

I yelled getting frustrated I didn't want him to know because then he will feel sorry and I hate that I turned off my phone and sat in the bathroom for 2 hours until I heard the front door close. I quietly walked out and looked at the door there was blood and scratches and dents everywhere I looked at my arm there was a bruise from where she grabbed my arm. I kept remembering all of the things she said about me in the bathroom

"You are useless

"And you're a slut and a spoiled brat no one truly likes you"

"You're going to be just like your momma you little mistake baby"

I cried at all the words she said was I really a mistake. I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep the last thing I said was

Home sweet home, my ass.

REVEIWS plzzzz

They make me feel better and im sad my mom won't let me go to the Jonas Brothers concert 8(sadness yes I know

REVIEWWWWWW 8)))) 333


	4. golfing!

Hmmm let me think about it for a second…

GOLFING!!

"Ayana, Ayana Bo bayana, banana fanna fo Fayana fe fi mo Mayana….. AYANA!!" said a very loud obnoxious voice.

"No sleep time not sing time" I mumbled

"At the count of three"

"No"

"1"

"Stop"

"2"

"Don't you dare?"

"3"

I landed on my stomached on the ground which hurt because I also landed on my arm I screamed in pain as I looked up to see who was the one torturing me

"JOE" I yelled he just smiled I laughed and got up clenching my arm he laughed at me threw a pillow at me and ran all the way downstairs I chased after him.

"HOW YOU GET IN MY HOUSE" I said

"don't worry BOB over there let me in" he replied bob was my butler he was like an uncle to me he just smiled and walked away I was to busy yelling at Joe while I was on top of him to notice the 3 faces looking at me after my rant I looked up and saw them

" uh hi Kelsey nick Kevin, What brings you to my lovely home" I said smiling I got off of Joe Fixed my hair a little bit then I noticed I was wearing short shorts and a tank top I just shrugged it off.

"GOLFING" Kevin said I laughed

"GOLFING IT IS" I said as me and Kelsey ran upstairs I looked back to see nick with worried looks in his eyes. Why did he have to call. Ok I just have to pretend nothing happened.

I put on jeans and a different tank top sat on my bed and told Kelsey what happened last night she was the only person besides my dad who knew of it.

"Ayana don't worry nick wont care if you told him and even if you didn't he wont push it" she said giving me a bright smile I giggled and went downstairs and linked arms with Joe who I decided to forgive. He smiled I saw Kelsey link arms with nick who smiled big time then I remembered

"OH CRAP CHRIS" I said out loud Kelsey looked at me wide-eyed I unhooked arms with Joe and ran across the street to Chris house where I saw him sitting on his porch staring straight in my direction he looked pissed.

"CHRIS Ehmagawd hey" I said giving him a hug that he didn't return

"Mmmmhey" he barely said

"What are you doing" I asked hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he would

"Oh nothing just waiting for my girlfriend to come over so we can celebrate our one moth properly." He said and he said exactly what I thought he would

"I know Chris but my friends are over and they are only in town for a while and I made plans with them and-"he cute me off

"You mean after we made plans for this day" he said matter-a-factly

"Chris" I said but he cut me off again

" oh your friend the guy you were linking arms with or the boy who was staring at you like you were the most beautiful person in the world" Chris said getting angry I stepped back but he grabbed my arm in the same spot my mom left the bruise

"CHRIS YOUR HURTING ME LET GO" I screamed but he gripped harder "stop stop" I said he then pulled me in a kiss that was forced I wanted to run I didn't want to be here tears started running down my face as he kissed harder throwing his tongue down my throat and gripping my arm and pulling my hair I tried to get away but that made it worst

He finally released

" know are you going to hang out with those fagot guy and bitch Kelsey or hang out with you wonderful boyfriend" he said with hate in his eyes I just nodded but he grabbed my hair

"Well?" he said pulling hard I screeched

"Hang out with my wonderful boyfriend I said" he let go and I walked over to my friends

Why was Chris acting like this he never did this before I was in pain I quickly wiped the tears away and put on my fake face and went over to them

"Uh guys im going to hang with my boyfriend today so I will See you later" I said not looking at nick because I knew he was staring at me

"Uh okay Ayana see ya" Kevin said and walked away with Kelsey

"By Ayana he said giving me a hug" I hated he did that because I saw Chris narrow his eyes. I started walking away because I knew what nick would say but no such luck. He grabbed the arm that my boyfriend and mom grabbed and I winced in pain he noticed and attempted pulling up my jacket I quickly removed it giving him a half hopeful smile and ran off. To Chris when I reached him it may look like he was gently grabbing my waist but he was digging his fingernail into my side, which he knew was my weak spot.

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEE**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE IT 33333**


End file.
